


On The Rise

by HERO_DREAMER



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: AU where DHSAB takes place in roughly 2016 rather than 2008, Civilian to sidekick, Crime Fighting, Doubt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hero!OC, Injury Recovery, Issues, Less silly than the original series, Other, Pretend Dr. Horrible uses his goggles as a mask & uses a different voice in public, Rating May Change, Regret, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Vigilantism, Villainy, nonbinary!oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HERO_DREAMER/pseuds/HERO_DREAMER
Summary: From a young age, Verne fantasized possessing cool superpowers, defeating the baddies, and saving the day in general. Nowadays, xe doesn't appear to have the foremost, but aspires to accomplish the latter two to at least some degree thru xyr scientific work. While Verne is happy with xyr job and takes pride in said occupation, the young civilian still wishes xe wielded powers that could be used to stop villains (like the dreadful Dr. Horrible or the black-hearted bronco Bad Horse himself) from causing further harm.Verne might just get a big break, however, when xe crosses paths with a recently arisen vigilante now roaming the streets of the Los Angeles area. Seeing a chance to do more to combat the steadily rising amount of malevolence in the metropolis, the anxious but compassionate college graduate offers to aid the cautious yet capable Daybreak from the sidelinesAs xyr relationship with the fairly stoic individual develops, Verne attracts the attention of a certain fellow scientist...





	On The Rise

Hi there! 

I'm not a big fan of DHSAB, but I like the premise, so...I started developing this in my head. This is my first major piece of fiction, not counting school, so I can't guarantee it'll be great - but I'll give it a shot. Besides that, I don't know how often nor how much I'll publish chapters, let alone if I'll actually ever finish this, so...yeah. Sorry about that. I have a variety of interests/hobbies, kinda poor time management skills, and my senior year of high school coming up, topped off with some laziness, so I'm exactly uber confident I'll make this work. I hope this goes well, whether or not I regularly update :)

\- HERO_DREAMER

P.S. - If you have ideas you'd like to give me for this story, let me know!


End file.
